A Smashing Story
by John-Elppa
Summary: In this world, Super Smash Brothers Melee is a popular TV show enjoyed by millions...or is it? A young high school graduate is sent by his martial arts sensei to replace a smasher, how will he do? And what mysteries will he uncover?
1. The New Comer

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SSBM characters, stages, games, ideas, or any of the original characters depicted in the Nintendo games. Nintendo owns all rights to them, as such. I do, however, own Kabol Schezar, and all _original _ideas in this story and would appreciate it if no one would steal them from me, thanks all!**

A Smashing Story - _The New Comer_

Kabol back flipped out of the man's path, as he swung the sword at him. The man continued to charge toward him. Kabol smirked, as he saw and opening in the man's sluggish movements, and took the opportunity to duck, and sweep the man's legs. The man fell to the ground, and Kabol grabbed his wrist, forcing him to drop the sword.

"Good!" a cry came from behind him. "Very well done Kabol, you have passed the skill test," he said, applauding Kabol's effort. Kabol quickly got up from his training partner and bowed to his sensei.

The dojo master then turned to the rest of his students. "Thank you all for being here today, that concludes the tests. Class is dismissed," the teacher stated, and all the students responded with a bow, and began filing out of the room in an orderly fashion. Kabol began to follow, after giving another bow, but his master stopped him.

"Please, Kabol, come sit with me. I wish for your company."

"Certainly, sensei," Kabol replied, and sat beside the man in a meditative position.

"Please, call me Hiroshi, you have learned much, and despite my praise, have remained modest."

"Please sensei Hiroshi, I still have much to learn, under your teachings." Hiroshi sighed at Kabol's persistent politeness, but couldn't help but smile. "Would you like some tea, sensei?"

"You are too kind to an old man such as myself," he chuckled. "You are 18, young boys at your age should be picking on people like me," he called to him, as Kabol was preparing tea.

"You must learn to treat yourself as such," Kabol said with a smile, handing him the tea.

"Ah thank you, these bones of mine are still weak," Hiroshi replied, sipping the tea. He glanced over at Kabol, who had his eyes closed, meditating, but he knew that Kabol could hear every word, he was talented that way. "I want to thank you, Kabol," his tone turned a little more serious.

Kabol picked up on this, and turned to him. "Sensei Hiroshi? What is the matter?"

"Nothing," he sighed, "it's just that you can learn little more from a weak old man such as myself," he rose a finger to stop Kabol from speaking, "and from a simple dojo such as this." Kabol stared at him, allowing his master to continue. "But, I know of a place where you could get training, against all types of opponents and weapons." This piqued Kabol's interest. He rose an eyebrow at his master, and Hiroshi smiled at the sight, knowing he had caught his interest.

"Here," he handed Kabol a piece of paper. "These are directions in order to reach the place, you must go there, but only when you can afford to live there, do you understand? Go home, prepare, tell your parents. You have graduated from your high school already, and as of this moment, from this dojo." Kabol has a surprised expression on his face when he saw the along with the sheet of paper, a scroll was handed to him. He opened it, and read the diploma of his graduation.

"Sensei Hiroshi, you mean?" Hiroshi held up a finger to stop his sentence.

"Yes, now go! Your new future awaits." Kabol slowly rose, staring at the scroll of his graduation. He went to leave the dojo, but turned swiftly, and gave a bow, of the deepest honor he could muster to his master. Hiroshi nodded his head in agreement, and motioned his hand for him to move on. Kabol left, and Hiroshi continued sipping his tea. "I look forward to your return, many years later, Kabol Schezar."

Kabol couldn't help but stare in awe at the castle that stood before him. It's magnificent splendor filled the scene beautifully. He could tell now how this was kept a secret, as it was stated in the note with the directions written on it.

Kabol stepped up to the massive doors, and lifted the massive knocker. The note told him to knock three times, no more, no less. This was extremely important, so Kabol took great care in counting each knock. One..._rumble_...two..._rumble_...three..._rumble_.

A man stood behind it, bowing and greeting Kabol. "We have been expecting you, Kabol Schezar." Kabol shot a confused look at the butler appearance of a man. "You did knock three times?" he asked, somewhat surprised.

"Yes, yes I did," Kabol replied. "And I am Kabol, but...how did-" the man held up his hand, cutting off his sentence.

"All will be revealed soon, but first, you must meet the lord of the castle," the man bowed, curving his torso, and holding out his hands, to motion for Kabol's entrance. The door closed behind Kabol, and the man led him up the stairs.

The castle was finely furnished on the inside, very traditional style. The rugs were kept clean, and were vastly large, most covering over half the room hey resided in. The main staircase was very fancy, having a carpet, and a rug that ran down it. The railings were oak. The place looked like something out of the medieval times, and must have cost a fortune to build.

"This castle was built in the middle of the sixteenth century," the man said, noticing Kabol's intrigued glares. "We took this place over when we needed a secret place to hold our training sessions and battles, but," the man paused, smiling, "you must know this already."

"Indeed I do," Kabol replied. They exited the foyer, and entered a long hallway, with many doors on each side. Kabol wondered what could be behind them, as the castle was so empty. Kabol followed the man, staring down a rug that stretched to the end of the hallway. The design was very intricate, and whoever weaved such a rug, must be truly talented.

After reaching the end of the hallway, the man led Kabol up a long stone, spiral staircase. The staircase was plain, rather small, allowing little room for even two people to pass each other side by side. After reaching the top, the butler motioned Kabol to enter the room before them, and he left, his feet clapping on the stone steps.

Kabol slowly entered the room, immediately taking notice to the priority of the room, the large chair the rested behind the large wood desk. The office seemed more like a library with many books and files. The chair slowly turned around, revealing a man sitting behind it, smoking a cigar.

"Greeting," the man said. He removed the cigar from his mouth, and put it out. He got up from the chair, and went to greet him. "You must be Kabol," he said, shaking Kabol's hand firmly. "I am Master Hand, I see you are here for the replacement smasher?"

_Replacement..._suddenly it hit Kabol. "You are master hand of the Super Smash Brothers Melee tournament?!" Kabol exclaimed in surprise.

**Me: Yay! I had to get SSBM in the first chapter ha ha, anyway, hope you all enjoyed it. I am notorious for introductions, as you may see in future fan fictions I may post. For now, this is what I have **

**Samus: What? What is this?!**

**Me: Ack! Samus, when did you get here?**

**Fox: Shortly after I did! What is this disgraceful fan fiction, why...it doesn't have me in it!**

**Roy: Nor me!**

**Me: Umm...guys, take it easy now, no need to be mobbing...umm next chapter...I promise...**

**Link: Get him!**

**Me: Aaaaah!!! Oh by the way, reviews would be great, thanks! --looks back at Link-- Yikes!**


	2. The Initiation

-1**John: Ah, the next chapter, now we delve deeper into SSBM. This will be more of an action/mystery before it is a romance. Either way, I'm going to try and add some comedy into it. If you have any ideas, please review! It would be a great help, especially if you'd like to see something happen that I haven't thought of!**

**Samus: Ahem...--glares--**

**John: Oh right! Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SSBM characters, stages, games, ideas, or any of the original characters depicted in their games from Nintendo. I do, however, own Kabol Schezar, and all _original _ideas in this story and would appreciate it if no one would steal them from me, thanks all! How's that?**

**Fox: Good, now make sure to add me in this one.**

**John: Well I'll certainly try...**

**Roy: --brandishes sword-- Try harder...**

**John: --sweats-- Uh, right...anyway on with the chapter!**

A Smashing Story - _The Initiation_

Taken aback by Kabol's sudden shout, he nodded. "Yes, that is right, I see you must have made the connection by now that we aren't just a TV show."

"Are you kidding me? This is absolutely amazing, I mean, I figured there must be something strange in store for me, since sensei Hiroshi told me to expect the unexpected, but nothing like this!" he now marveled at the office around him. He was a large fan of the show, having witnessed some interesting techniques, despite their odd characters.

Regaining his composure, Kabol bowed at the man. "I look forward to training with the smashers, Master Hand."

"Not so fast," he said, grinning at Kabol. "You have to pass the test first before you can become a smasher." Master Hand smiled at Kabol's puzzled expression. "You might know it as "classic tournament" from the show. We have one every week."

"Oh, yes! I do remember such. So...I am to fight the smashers?"

"Indeed you do, and then me at the end of it. Although, they won't be the _real_ smashers, just computer simulations of them. Your sensei, Master Hiroshi, informed me of your skills, so you should have no trouble taking them on." Master Hand led Kabol out of the office and down the spiral staircase.

"You will fight eight consecutive battles, separated by bonus stages in between every two, except for the last," he went on explaining as they walked down the hallway. Master Hand turned and unlocked a door, and continued down a new hallway. "The bonus stages are a target test, trophy collection, and race to the finish."

Kabol nodded at each one as he listed off, but then realized there was an extra one. "Huh? Trophy collection? What's that?"

"Ah yes, it's for new smashers only. The trophy that they collect will be a symbol of their winnings. Each win is tallied onto the trophy that the smasher collects in their first initiation tournament, and you should get a tally for beating me. Each one of the smashers has their own, and they get a trophy of themselves if they complete another tournament. The trophy usually depicts something about that person." Master hand explained thoroughly. He opened another door, and went into the room inside.

"The eight battles will be in sets of two, separated by bonus stages, the three I explained to you earlier, they appear in their respected order. Each set of two starts out with a one-on-one battle, followed by a battle with special rules.

"Their order is this, first set: two-on-two, second set: giant character, third set: team battle, where you verse multiple computer simulations of the same character. Their hit ratio, and difficulty is drastically reduced, however don't let them mob you," he said chuckling. "The fourth set, however, is different, it starts with a one-on-one metal battle, where the character you fight is metal. This makes them harder to hit down, but it's harder for them to recover if they should fall. And then, you must face me."

They came to a stop in front of a strange device. Kabol examined it, but it just seemed to be a metal panel on the floor, with another metal panel above it on the roof. There was a control device. When Master Hand pressed it, a greenish aura surrounded the area between the two panels forming a cylindrical shape.

"Come," Master Hand beckoned, as he stepped into the light, and disappeared. Kabol reluctantly followed, and after stepping into the green cylinder, he found himself on a large purple platform, with a black path leading from one end to the other. "This is my arena," Master Hand explained.

"Final Destination..." Kabol whispered.

"That's correct." He smiled. "Say, why am I explaining all this to you? You have seen the show, you must know it all already."

Kabol's face reddened a little at his embarrassment. "Actually...no I don't. I've seen the show mainly for techniques, and styles of fighting. I never paid much attention to the rules." Kabol bowed his head in shame.

Master Hand smiled. "Well, don't feel embarrassed, I shall explain it all to you. What you just stepped through is a dimensional warp. In order to obtain optimum safety, I have created alternate stages of reality, called Altersseums. Alternate states of reality, to create a battle coliseum.

"Basically, I have used the singularity of a black hole, to break the time barrier, so time does not exist here, even though a timed battle can exist, difference is the time is measured in actual reality. The other properties of a black hole, such as the intense gravity to compact matter, well, this area is actually very small, tiny even, and the gravity here is so great, I have actually been able to use that, to reverse itself, thus causing the smash effects of damage, which I shall explain.

"There is a damage counter that ranks in percentage. It allows you to fight in full functions despite damage you take, but every time you get hit, you get flung farther, almost as if gravity has less and less effect on you. The damage counter also allows you to take much more damage than you normally would be capable of.

This allows percent damages into the 300's and further. You won't last long under this duress though, they are bound to smash you across the battlefield sooner or later," Master Hand finished with a grin.

"Now as for falling, well as I said, this alternate state of reality basically acts like the world goes round, only in all directions. If you fall, you will end up above the stage, having been transported back to reality, and then immediately back to the stage. Thus the score is modified to add one to your opponent's score and subtract one from yours, making a _two_ point score difference, not just one.

"This makes it harder to recover your score should your opponent commit suicide on accident. Keep this in mind, that they must fall from a direct hit of your actions, otherwise your score will not be modified. I have sensors detecting this alternate form of reality, in all stages, so they cannot lie. I created it after all.

"As for me not being a hand, well, I operate that from behind the scenes. It has a certain hit point level depending on the difficulty that has been set, so once that reaches zero, you win, instead of trying to knock me out of the arena." Kabol stood quietly, processing all the information he had just been fed. It was very complicated indeed.

"I see, well then, when do I start?" Kabol asked anxiously.

"Well, let me start the computer simulation, and I will take you to your first battlefield, but first...what is your weapon of choice?" Master Hand inquired expectantly. Kabol held up both his fists, grinning.

"Excellent, come, all you have to do is step off the side to transport back, since a battle isn't active, the instant transportation back here will not take place."

Kabol once again, reluctantly walked off the side, into the swirling vortex that surrounded them. It was just an image though, since he disappeared before reaching it, and appeared back inside the room.

"This is the training transporter by the way, for smashers to come and train. The reality I have set up can support up to twenty-four battles at once. The real tournament transporters are located elsewhere, can't have unofficial smashers knowing where they are you see." Kabol nodded in understanding as Master Hand punched a few buttons on the control panel, and motioned Kabol to enter the green field.

"By the way," he said, before Kabol stepped into the transporter. "Each of the battles will be stock matches, you will have three 'lives' so to speak, all your opponents will have only one. This means, knock them out once and the battle is over, but if you are knocked out three times during the battles ahead, then you lose. Good luck," and with that, Kabol walked into the transporter. He found himself high in the air flying on the top of a giant space cruiser. He saw his opponent in front of him. It was Fox. The battle was about to begin.

**John: Umm...end! --runs away--**

**Roy: --grabs collar and brings John up to him, face to face-- Where...are...WE?!**

**John: Fox is there, see!**

**Fox: Oh that's wonderful...just great.**

**Samus: Hey...why is this guy replacing one of us anyway?**

**John: Umm, you'll find out soon! Next chapter! --breaks free and runs away--**

**Link: Get back here!**

**Reviews Man: Hi all, John here is too busy right now, but reviews would be great! --looks over at Link chasing John-- Ooh..ouch**

**Science Guy: And, by the way, for all you science geeks out there, if you want to know more about the physics and alternate state of reality in the dimension Master Hand has created, email me and I'll respond with a detailed explanation, I might add something to the end of the entire Fan Fiction called "The physics of 'A Smashing Story' " **


	3. Classic Tournament

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SSBM characters, stages, games, ideas, or any of the original characters depicted in their games from Nintendo. I do, however, own Kabol Schezar, and all _original _ideas in this story and would appreciate it if no one would steal them from me, thanks all!**

**John: Well, with that out of the way, time for the next chapter! **

**Fox: You better make this good...**

**John: Erm...hey it's only a computer simulation of you remember?**

**Roy: That's no excuse!**

**Link: Yes, you still haven't added us yet!**

**John: Working on it! Hey where's Samus?**

**Samus: --knocks John on the head-- I'm right here**

**John: Ahahaha, right...well on to the next chapter!**

A Smashing Story - _Classic Tournament_

Fox immediately pulled out his blaster and fired at Kabol. Kabol raised his hands in defense, but nothing happened. When he looked back at Fox, Fox was running up to him. Kabol quickly side stepped out of the way, and then countered with a punch. Fox was sent flying across the stage, and landed on the other side. He quickly rolled up, and returned to a fighting stance.

_That's right_, Kabol thought. _Just percent damage_. Kabol took his stance, and rushed after Fox. Fox double jumped over him, and dashed at Kabol. Kabol was struck, falling over. He quickly rolled up to Fox and hit him with a fierce punch. Fox was thrown to the other side of the arena once more, and this time, Kabol wasted no time in rushing Fox and grabbing him.

Fox struggled to break free as Kabol punched him, and then threw him over the side. Try as he could, Fox couldn't recover and fell into the nothingness. The match was over immediately, and the green aura of the transporter took Kabol to the next battlefield.

The two-on-two battle began, with Mario as Kabol's partner, vs. Captain Falcon, and Peach. Mario took the liberty of fighting off Captain Falcon as Peach ran toward Kabol. A little reluctant, Kabol threw an uppercut punch into Peach's face. She flew upward, and quickly recovered, coming down on top of him, with a mighty slap. She then grabbed him, giving him swift backhands across the face, and then tossing him aside.

Kabol, surprised at her ferocity, grabbed a hold of the side of the new arena, and pulled himself up. He launched himself at Peach, sending her across the stage with a powerful smash. Kabol then ran toward Peach. She attempted to jump over him, but he commenced a jump kick, knocking her out of the air.

For a slight moment, Kabol felt something under his feet, but then it quickly went away after he landed. Kabol jumped again, and he could still feel as if there was something underneath him, but didn't stop him from falling. After coming back down upon Peach, and sending her flying out into the void around the stage, he quickly diverted his attention to Captain Falcon, who was dominating Mario.

Kabol quickly jumped, and feeling this strange platform underneath him, jumped again, discovering how he could do a double jump. Kabol landed on the highest platform of the stage, and started punching Captain Falcon. When he turned toward Kabol, Mario let fly a fireball that sent Falcon airborne. The match was over, and the target test began.

Kabol completed the test in within a few minutes, having had some trouble with some of the targets. It was apparent that he had not yet discovered all of the skills he was capable of performing in such an alternate reality.

The next match began as another one-on-one. After such, the giant character they fought next, was Pikachu. The monstrously sized pokemon was no match, however, for Kabol Fox, and Ganondorf, who were fighting against him. It's sluggish movements made it easy for even Kabol alone to whip it out of the arena.

Another thing Kabol discovered was weight literally meant nothing here. He could lift the giant Pikachu without a problem and throw it out of the arena. This was especially interesting since this just meant that it was the perfect skill battle. The person with the most skill would win, not with the most endurance, or most strength. Kabol enjoyed this very much.

The next bonus stage was the trophy collection. A few trophies began raining down upon him. He knew he would only have time to obtain one, so he quickly decided and then punched it into the center cone. He couldn't see what the trophy was that he had gotten, for it ended immediately after, and the next battle was beginning.

The next one-on-one battle was a cinch, now that Kabol had gotten the hang of the battles. He fought the fabled Roy, but was disappointed at his performance. Realizing after the match was over that it was just a computer simulation, Kabol looked forward to when he might have the chance to face the real Roy in a one-on-one duel.

Now the team battle had begun, and Kabol began fighting off the mass of Jigglypuffs that were attacking him. Only three came at a time, but each time he punched one, and it got sent soaring into the huge area that surrounded the pokemon stadium, another came immediately down upon Kabol. Kabol's arms moved swiftly, striking each one that dared to approach him.

Fighting off mobs of foes was his specialty, as his arms could literally cut through the groups of people. Others had said that his arms almost moved like swords, and that Kabol never needed any, since his bones were strong enough to withstand a strike from one anyway. In less than thirty seconds, all ten were defeated, and the match ended, leading Kabol now to a race to the finish bonus stage.

This was rather interesting, as Kabol began running as fast as he could, jumping, and double jumping when needed. As he fell great distances, he found that by focusing on his downward movement, he could fall faster, but still harmlessly to the ground below. This was another thing Kabol took note to, as he hit the ground, and immediately started running once more. After being warned that his time was almost up, he quickly ran to the nearest door, and the next battle began.

The metal battle proved to be far less interesting than he imagined. Metal Luigi was his opponent, and although Kabol's blows did do less damage, and make it harder for him to knock his opponent off, it still was only a computer, and he longed for a real human battle. Then, Kabol remembered his next battle. Master Hand, he would be controlling it, so this time it would be a human battle. He was pleased to see the giant white glove appear.

Suddenly, the arena grew darker.

"What in the?" Kabol could hear Master Hand ask, just as he was swiped by another giant glove.

"Argh!" Master Hand's glove exploded as it had lost all it's hit points. The other hand was moving it's fingers in a rapid, erratic motion. It went over to Master Hand again, but Kabol called to it.

"Hey! Get back here!" he yelled, doing a flying kick at the hand, and then falling, grabbing onto the edge. Kabol could see that he had done some damage to it. He pulled himself up, and watched the hand slowly turn around, and move into Master Hand's place for the battle.

**John: Well there you have it! The next exciting chapter to A Smashing Story! Clever name huh? Yes...I thought so myself --nods head--**

**Roy: Oh give me a break...**

**Fox: Really...spare us the ego trip**

**John: You guys are so mean!**

**Samus: Ah cheer up, it is your story remember?**

**John: That's right and-wait...Samus is being nice to me?**

**Samus: I think that's what it's called...--scratches her head--**

**John: Yay! --glomps her like a fan boy...well he IS a fan boy--**

**Samus: Ack! Get off me you perv!**

**Reviews Guy: Time for the ever grateful reminder, reviews! They are right there at the bottom of the screen see? **


	4. A New Foe?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SSBM characters, stages, games, ideas, or any of the original characters depicted in their games from Nintendo. I do, however, own Kabol Schezar, and all _original _ideas in this story and would appreciate it if no one would steal them from me, thanks all!**

**Samus: Good boy, now no more glomping me.**

**John: Oh all right...--sighs-- Well anyway, hope you all enjoy the newest addition to my fan fiction **

**Fox: Oh great! Computer simulation or not, I was a pushover!**

**John: Oh brother...now who's got the ego trip?**

**Roy: --laughs--**

**Link: Enough! Let's move on!**

**John: Thank you Link, on with the story!**

A Smashing Story - _A New Foe?_

Kabol couldn't believe what he was seeing. This new opponent looked like Master Hand, but moved much differently than he had seen before. The giant hand made a grab for Kabol. He dodged out of the way, then taking a strike at him. The hand flinched back. He then launched himself upward, and dropped down on top of Kabol. He shook him off, and then prepared for his next attack. Kabol did not like the look of things; if this kept up, he might lose a few "lives".

Kabol quickly made a double jump, unleashing a volley of punches on top of the hand. He was suspended in the air, as each punch created a sort of slash, like a sword. It cut through the hand, and a series of explosions dissipated it into nothing. Once the battle was over, Kabol was instantly teleported back to the practice room.

"What happened?" Kabol asked Master Hand, who was already standing there, waiting for hit return.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kabol, I should have warned you..." he said. "My brother...Crazy Hand, he is well, he used to be my partner in business here, but then something just snapped...and well, he went off the deep end. That was him, he must have inserted his data into the computer as a virus. It brushed me aside, and then went after you. I'm so sorry for not telling you this earlier," he said in disgrace for withhold the information.

"It's all right. He was tough, tougher than I had expected. But...I did some kind of weird move. What was that all about?" Kabol asked with a puzzled expression.

"Oh!" Master Hand exclaimed. "I almost forgot, you see, that was your own special move. You have three types of moves. Smash moves, special moves, and a save move. Smash moves are usually just normal powered up attacks, with some exceptions. The save move is an attack that goes upward, in an attempt to either hit the enemy, or save you from falling off the arena, and special moves, are moves that are unique to you. You have discovered your air special move. You have a ground one as well," he explained with satisfaction. "I must say, you have far exceeded my expectations. You will do well as a replacement."

"Hmm..." Kabol mumbled. "May I ask, who I am replacing?"

"Certainly," he answered smiling. "Samus Aran had to take an extended leave of absence. Duty calls you see, she is an intergalactic bounty hunter after all."

"I see..." Kabol paused. _She had some pretty good moves_, he thought to himself.

"Well, I was afraid of this, but it seems like I will have to remove Crazy Hand from the castle." He sighed, "and it was going so well to, I thought I was bringing him out of it, but now this..." he started to walk out of the room. "Oh, and by the way, Kabol."

"Yes?" he answered.

"There is someone I'd like you to meet," he said, presenting a man in golden armor, and a red cape. His hair was red, in a sort of messy fashion He held a long sword sheathed on his belt.

"Yo," he said casually.

"Roy?" Kabol said in surprise.

"That's me," he said, pointing at himself, eyes closed and a grin full of teeth.

"Wow, your skills at a swordsman are really great, I can't believe I am meeting you in person," Kabol said, smiling, and bowing.

Roy waved his hands fervently, "No, no, c'mon," he said, sticking a hand out. "Name's Roy all right. Pleasure to meet you Kabol."

Kabol looked down at his hand in surprise, then shook it promptly, and smiled. "That computer simulation of you doesn't do you justice. I look forward to a chance for a match with you."

"Well, sounds good, now that you are a full fledged smasher," Master Hand said with a smile.

"Really? Thank you, Master Hand, it is an honor," he said, taking Master Hand's hand.

"Well I have some work to do, why don't you show Kabol to his room and maybe around the castle, Roy? I'm sure Kabol is dying to see the other smashers as well," he stated with a wink.

"Sure thing, boss," Roy replied with a two finger salute from his forehead. Master Hand then walked down the hallway, leaving Roy and Kabol on their own. "So," Roy said, turning to Kabol. "You like sparing?" he said with another grin a mile wide.

Kabol returned the grin, just as long. "Sure, but I'm a little tired, and I'd like to unpack my things," he said, starting to look around. "Say, where did they go?"

Just then, Roy clapped his hands, and the man who greeted Kabol at the door appeared. "Yes, master Roy?"

"Have Kabol's things brought up to room 204 will you? Kabol will be residing there, in the men's dormitory of course."

"Right away, sir," he said, and with that, left suddenly out of sight.

"What in the?" Kabol looked at Roy, baffled by the butler's display.

"He he, that's Alfred, yeah I know, common 'butler' like name, but he's cool. He used to be a smasher, then got too old. His special move was teleportation, kind of like Shiek, but shhh," he hushed, and spoke quietly, "Zelda doesn't like it when people talk about her alter ego," he whispered with a smile. "So! Let's get over to your room, you can unpack, and then I shall give you the grand tour!" he slung his shoulder around Kabol, moving him down the hallway, and making small chatter with him.

A few minutes later, they reached the men's dormitory, and proceeded down to the second floor.

"The men's dormitory has only two occupied floors, since there are twenty men in total, ten per floor, and the girl's dormitory is only one floor occupied, since there are only six of them. Of course, the men's dormitory exists two floors up, so the second floor is actually the fourth floor of the castle, it can get confusing from time to time."

"Wait...six girls? Then you mean," Kabol stopped.

"Yep, Jigglypuff and Pichu are both female pokemon. Pretty strange, huh?"

"Not really," Kabol said.

"Hmm, well anyway, there are vacant rooms in both dormitories, for that reason. Currently we have a three floors for both women's and men's dormitories. Samus of course isn't here right now, so her room is empty. Anyway, here we are," Roy said, bringing Kabol up to 204. "And right next to my room too," he gave Kabol a playful slap on the back, and opened the door. "Well, I'll let you get settled, and maybe tomorrow we can have the match, eh?"

"Maybe," Kabol said, a little beat.

"All right, breakfast is at 7:00 a.m. sharp, so don't be late!" he called, as Kabol shut the door.

"I won't," he answered back. When he walked into the room, he found his belongings already inside. "Amazing," he said to himself. He began unpacking, placing his clothing in the oak dressers. _Everything is such expensive wood_, he thought. Then placed a few objects, such as pictures and statues upon the other desks in the room, to give it a more homey feel.

While rummaging through his things, he found a small trophy. "Oh, this is the one I got from the tournament!" he said excitedly, and quickly examined it. It was a small stone statue of a human-like creature, but almost had a bird like head, with a beak for it's mouth, and it's two claw-like hands were holding a small orb in them. He looked underneath the stand and it read: "Chozo Statue, for those who seek greater knowledge and lore".

Kabol marveled at the statue he had been given, when he suddenly noticed a small notch on it's base. It had tallied his first win...

Soon, Kabol succumbed to a yawn, placing the statue upon the desk, and switching off the lamp. He didn't bother to change his clothing, and instead plunked right onto the bed, falling asleep.

**John: Oooh, mystery and intrigue, but no romance yet! Sorry gals (and guys who might actually like romance like me ) won't be coming for a bit. Hmm...can you guess why?**

**Fox: Oh please...**

**John: He he he.**

**Roy: Awesome, I was in this one! He he he, buddy buddy with the main guy, when suddenly-!!**

**John: Cut that out!**

**Link: Ah, who cares, you wanna put some romance in there, get me and Zelda out in the open! --grins--**

**Zelda: --slaps Link on the head-- Baka...--grabs his shirt collar and drags him off--**

**John: Whew...that's not pretty, but yes! Soon you two will have your chance, see ya next chapter! Reviews would be great! :D**


	5. Crazy Hand

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SSBM characters, stages, games, ideas, or any of the original characters depicted in their games from Nintendo. I do, however, own Kabol Schezar, and all _original _ideas in this story and would appreciate it if no one would steal them from me, thanks all!**

**John: All righty, the next chapter is about to begin!**

**Fox: Are you going to actually _put_ us in this one?**

**Roy: Ha ha ha, I'm in it already! --grins--**

**Fox: Oh shut up...**

**Samus: Oh grow up...say you like reviews dontcha John?**

**John: That's right! Just as a reminder, please review! Much appreciated **

A Smashing Story - _Crazy Hand_

The next morning, a knock at his door awoke Kabol. He rubbed his eyes and went to see who it was. When he opened it, a small yellow creature jumped up and tackled him to the ground.

"Whoa!" Kabol shouted.

"Pichu!" was the creature's unmistakable cry.

"Pichu? What are you doing here?"

"Waking you up!" she said emphatically.

"Huh? How can you-" Kabol's sentence was cut off by Roy who suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"Howdy," he said, grinning as usual. "He he, sorry about that, thought you needed something a little better to get you awake, so I brought Pichu along," he explained, still smiling.

"Well that's great and all..." Kabol began, getting up and dusting off his pants. "But how can she-?"

"Talk? He he, pretty ingenious isn't it? Master Hand's work of course. Tiny translator device placed under the tongue, allows 'Pichu piiii'!" he mimicked the common cry, "into 'Hey how are ya?!', pretty neat, huh?"

"Yeah, amazing," he said, trying to examine the energetic Pichu. She kept moving as he did, back and forth, jumping behind him, and running between his legs. "Ok, ok, I'm up!" he said, catching her and tickling her stomach. Pichu laughed joyously, and wiggled to break free.

"She's a cutie isn't she?" Roy grinned.

"Huh? Heh, yeah, she is," he said, smiling, and tickling Pichu more. Suddenly, something grabbed her attention, and she sprang from Kabol's arms, and dashed down the hallway.

"Well, that must mean breakfast, care to join us?" Roy asked.

"I suppose so, get a chance to meet all the smashers."

"Then what are we waiting for!" he shouted. Once more, he slung his arm around Kabol's shoulder, leading him down to the dinning hall, chattering as usual. Kabol found it unusually refreshing to have someone so much more talkative than he was, and not mind it either. He took Roy as the kind of person who liked to talk to other people, more than he liked to listen, but that didn't bother him one bit.

The dinning hall was almost as impressive as the castle itself. Even though there were only 26 smashers, the dinning hall could definitely serve well over 50 people. Breakfast was chewed through quickly, not giving Kabol much of a chance to even talk with many of the smashers, though the ones he had met thus far were very friendly, he hoped that upon all of the others as well.

"Hey," Kabol whispered to Roy, as he chomped through a mouthful of eggs. "I was curious, who is this...Crazy Hand guy?"

Roy stopped. He gulped down his food, and cleaned off his mouth, then looked seriously at Kabol. "Who told you about that?" Roy asked.

"Master Hand himself...I had a run in with Crazy hand during my initiation tournament," Kabol's whisper deepened.

"Well, I'm no expert on it...but Link is the resident legend keeper. He has all the stories we smashers like to tell around the castle all up here," Roy explained, as he tapped his head. "I'll take you to meet him later, and he can fill you in on what we smashers know about Crazy Hand." Roy then leaned back, and began finishing his breakfast. "I wonder why Master Hand even mentioned it to you," he continued casually, "he usually doesn't like to talk about it."

Kabol began finishing his breakfast, a little concerned for what was happening. Suddenly, Kabol caught in the corner of his eye, a man staring at him in the doorway. He slowly crept into the shadows of the hallway, but not before Zelda screamed.

"What? What's wrong!" Link rushed to her side.

"A man! He was...over in that doorway, he was staring at..." he looked over at Kabol, and everyone's eyes followed.

"Me? Wait, are you sure? Maybe it was just your imagination," Kabol tried to assure everyone, keeping himself relaxed and calm. They turned from him, some nodding in agreement, but Zelda shook her head.

"No, I'm sure of it! I saw him with my own two eyes." Just then, Kabol noticed Master Hand exit the dinning hall quietly, avoiding others' contact. Without faltering, Kabol continued trying to calm Zelda down, so she could speak rationally enough as to what had spooked her.

"All right, you may have seen something, perhaps it was the butler," with that, Alfred suddenly appeared before him.

"You called, master Kabol?" he said in a monotonous voice.

"Yes, were you here just a moment ago?"

"Why, yes I was, I was just passing through that hallway, carrying a tray of cookies for the kitchen, did I startle anyone?" he asked the room.

Kabol shook his head, "Don't worry about it, Alfred, we are find now, right Zelda?" he said turning to her.

"Yes...yes, I'm sorry for worrying everyone, especially you Link," she said with embarrassment.

"It's all right Zelda, don't worry," Link comforted her, giving he a kiss on the cheek.

After breakfast was over, Kabol spoke to Link a little about Crazy Hand, but wasn't able to get much information. He made his way back to his room, thinking about the man he saw. He knew it wasn't Alfred...was it? _Or could that have been...Crazy Hand?_ Kabol thought to himself. He brushed it aside, assuring himself that nothing was wrong, and decided to take a walk around the castle grounds, thinking some fresh air ought to do him some good.

"Well, just be careful, we are keeping this place a secret, so don't wander off the castle property, otherwise you might be spotted," Roy said as Kabol finished telling him of his plans.

Kabol knew that the surrounding forest kept this castle pretty well hidden, a few police connections kept it a wildlife preserve, and that no one was allowed to enter. Just in case a lost traveler had wandered into the forest, a cloaking field was used, that also allowed no one to enter, by simply transporting anyone who might enter the field, to the opposite side, unless the person knew that they were going to the castle.

"Will do," Kabol replied, and flashed him a wave as he continued walking into the main foyer. He reviewed what he knew about Crazy Hand in his mind, that he was Master Hand's brother, and partner in business until he lost it. Apparently the name was a premonition as to what might happen to him, Kabol wondered about that.

While walking through one of the gardens, Kabol heard a strange rustling sound. He approached the bush, alert as to what might come out. The rustling continued.

"Pichu?" he called, but there was no answer. Suddenly, a girl popped out, and pulled him in with her.

**John: Ah, another chapter done. So what did ya'll think?**

**Link: No complaints here, me and Zelda were on a romantic walk **

**Zelda: ...--blushes--**

**Roy: Aha ha, look at you Zelda, you look like a cherry tomato**

**Zelda: Stop it!**

**Link: --unsheathes sword-- I shall defend thy honor, your grace.**

**Zelda: Get him Link!**

**Roy: Yikes!**

**John: Now, now boys....let's not...--crash!--...ooh umm...--shatter!--**

**Link: Get back here!**

**Roy: Never!**

**Review Guy: John likes reviews, let's give him some! --smash!--**


	6. The Unexpected Return

**Note to Readers: I know there is a lack of description with certain things (such as the battles earlier, and physical description of characters) but I really don't like to add that stuff...if you guys really want to know, I can come up with something and post it in an author's note, other than that, I really like it how it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SSBM characters, stages, games, ideas, or any of the original characters depicted in their games from Nintendo. I do, however, own Kabol Schezar, and all _original _ideas in this story and would appreciate it if no one would steal them from me, thanks all!**

**John: And the latest addition is here!**

**Samus: Hurray!**

**Link: Yay! Zelda loves me, Zelda loves me!**

**Zelda: Shut up before they hear, you goofball!**

**Roy: What? Really? Naah...**

**Fox: Oh for the love of-**

**John: Ack! On with the chapter!**

A Smashing Story - _The Unexpected Return_

She looked outside to find Link and Zelda taking a walk through the gardens as well. They passed them by, and she let out a sigh of relief.

"Umm...who are you?" Kabol asked anxiously, having been suddenly pulled into a bush. She turned to him, her long blonde hair flowing down her back, and her deep green eyes staring into his. He stared at her in awe for a moment, and then blushed a little since she was wearing something like a bikini, but the top was a strange fabric, almost like a metallic type structure, and the bottom piece was of similar color. There was a strange logo on both pieces, that Kabol did not know of, but he turned his head too quickly to study it.

"What's wrong?" she looked down at her outfit, and blushed a little as well. "Umm...I'll tell you later, look I need a place to hide, cause we gotta get out of here," she urged him.

"Umm, ok," he said, as she dragged him from the bush. She was carrying a bag over her right shoulder, and was dragging Kabol with her left hand. She hastily moved them along to a side entrance of the castle, and immediately started toward the men's dormitory.

"Which room do you reside in?" she asked, running up the stairs.

"Umm...204," Kabol replied.

"Right," she said, coming up to the door. "Quickly, inside!" she shouted a hoarse whisper. Kabol unlocked the door, and they both quickly went inside. He closed and locked the door behind him, and the girl went into his room, setting down her bag, and plopping herself upon the bed. She seemed rather tired.

"So...is there something wrong?" Kabol asked her. His face reddened a little at the sight of her lying on his bed, so he turned away.

"Oh!" she said, blushing at her own manner. "I'm sorry." She got up quickly and walked over to her bag. "Are we...alone?" she asked, putting on a shirt.

Kabol's blush deepened. "Umm, yes, could you please explain to me who you are and why you are here?" He turned to her, seeing that she was fully clothed now, he let out a small sigh of relief.

"Oh! Yes, I am forgetting my manners, my name is Samus Aran, I'm really sorry for forcing this upon you," she said, sticking her hand out.

Kabol shook it firmly. "Kabol Schezar, so...you are the smasher I am supposed to replace for the next few months? But, what are you doing here?"

"Ha!" she scoffed, "Months, I've been gone for only a week, but I've returned on urgent business."

"What do you mean?" Kabol asked with a curious tone.

"Why, here of course. Something isn't quite right with Crazy Hand..." she said solemnly.

"Crazy Hand? Jeez, him again?" Kabol said, sitting down on his bed, and rubbing his head.

"What do you mean, _again_?" she inquired urgently.

"I had a run in with him during my initiation, he put in his own hand as a computer virus, to overpower Master Hand and me. Link explained a little to me after breakfast...but I didn't get a chance to hear much," he said, scratching his head.

"What did you hear?" she said curiously, sitting down next to him.

"Well, aside from the fact that he was Master Hand's business partner, and his brother, I know that one day he just lost it. Like the alternate reality of the Altersseums just got to his head. Master Hand has been trying to rehabilitate him, but had to remove him since the incident with me. I don't think we should worry, Master Hand has everything under control."

"I think Master Hand is in on it," she stated gravely.

"What?! Why on earth would he-"

"Who knows," she cut him off, "Money? Power? Boost ratings? All I know is that the call for help was a fake. It just so happened that there was something I needed to do, but as soon as I found out that nothing serious was happening, one of the researchers told me that they hadn't called for me at all. So I hurried back as soon as I could." Kabol thought hard about this explanation.

"But...Master Hand doesn't seem like the type to do this sort of thing...I mean, my sensei, master Hiroshi, recommended him to me, that's why I am here." Samus just shook her head.

"I know, it's very strange to me as well. Oof," she groaned. "I'm beat, do you mind if I sleep here?"

Kabol's blush was renewed as she went over to the bathroom removing her shirt. "Umm, is that...proper?" he asked with a wavering voice. She looked back out the door, a little confused, but then started smiling. She came out again in her underwear. "You aren't afraid of a girl in her panties are you?" she teased.

"Shouldn't you be more modest?" he said, his face a bright red.

"You know you're kind of cute," she said, winking at him, and tapping his nose. She then went into the bathroom, and closed the door. Moments later Kabol could hear the water being turned on, and a knock came at the door.

"Oh crap!" he cursed to himself. Kabol quickly shoved Samus' things underneath his bed, and answered the door. "Yes?"

"Hey buddy, what's happenin'?" Roy said, taking the liberty to enter his room. He looked over at the bathroom door, and heard the water running. "Hey, what's going on here?" he said, pointing at the bathroom.

"Umm, steam! I like to steam my bathroom before taking a shower, very nice you see," he said, with a concealing grin on his face. Suddenly, they heard the faint sound of a woman humming. Roy slowly turned his head over to Kabol, grinning his face in half.

"You dog! He he he, sneaking your girlfriend over here, why didn't you say so?" he said, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Erm..." Kabol didn't know what to say.

"It's cool with me man, you don't have to worry, I'll keep it under wraps. You just have a good time, he he," he bantered with a wink.

"Err...yeah ok..." he agreed, trying not to give anything away. With that, Roy exited the room, closing the door behind him. Kabol sighed, lying back on the bed. He began to think of Samus, in the shower. His face turned bright red, and he quickly shoved the thoughts aside.

_This day cannot get any weirder..._he thought. He decided that he to go to the library, hoping it might be quiet there, so he could get a chance to think. Being polite, he left a note on the table for her, and then left the room, locking the door behind him, and making his way to the library.

When Samus got out, she called to him, but found the note instead and smirked to herself. "How kind..." she said, brushing back her hair, and went back into the bathroom, to finish drying herself off.

**John: Well there you have it, a small romance is building **

**Link: We saw that already! Jeez...you people are slow.**

**Zelda: Link! Do not insult the readers! --stands tapping her foot--**

**Link: Umm, yes dear!**

**Fox: He he...she got you whipped.**

**John: Can we end this without another fight please! TT**

**Samus: There there, John, it's a cute romance, that it is.**

**John: Yay! --sticks tongue out at everyone else-- See, Samus approves.**

**Roy: Oh brother...**

**Review guy: Hey all, I'm back for another reminder, reviews reviews!**


End file.
